


Who Pins Who

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biker Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, POV Stiles, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is pretty sure Derek is guilty of something, but he'll be damned if he can figure out what. Other than being criminally attractive, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally[ written on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144879337001/okay-r-u-ready-rubs-hands-in-glee-please-can-you) for the prompt:
> 
> OKAY R U READY *rubs hands in glee* PLEASE CAN YOU GIVE ME BIKER!DEREK AND COP!STILES WHO IS DESPERATELY TRYING TO PUT DEREK AWAY BUT JUST ENDS UP FLUSTERED WITH SORE LIPS AND LEATHER BURN ON HIS THIGHS FROM THE SEAT OF DEREKS BIKE
> 
> Unbetaed and really really too short, I'm so sorry. 

”One… one of these days… I swear… oh god, I swear I’ll find something on you that sticks.”

 

”Right,” Derek grins against Stiles’ neck, nudging the collar of his uniform lower to get at more skin.

 

”I’m seri- _oh_ , serious Derek. One day I’m gonna pin something on you,” Stiles says weakly, palm sliding sweaty across the black leather seat of Derek’s bike.

 

”You just wanna see me in cuffs.”

 

”Okay, yes, that is a definite bonus, I admit.”

 

Derek huffs out a laugh, and lets his lips travel back up Stiles’ neck until their eyes can meet again. ”Maybe if you ask nicely I’ll let you.”

 

”Jesus, Derek,” Stiles whimpers, and gives up on trying to look remotely composed. ”Fuck, just-”

 

Obligingly, Derek grants the kiss Stiles is begging for, and there’s a notable creaking sound from the bike as the weight of two fully grown and enthusiatic men descend onto the seat.

 

In the morning Stiles is gonna have to put someone else on Derek’s case, but for now, he’s too busy getting beard burn in interesting places. Being a responsible officer of the law can wait a couple of hours.

 

End.


End file.
